


Pet

by gracediamondsfear



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Canon Divergent, Collars, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, I'm not even kidding...there's nothing but a dead dove in here, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Slavery, Vaginal Sex, a weird slow burn, any semblance of plot is purely coincidental, it's all wrong, it's wrong, just filthy wrong smut, rey in a cage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracediamondsfear/pseuds/gracediamondsfear
Summary: She was small. Most people were small to him, but against the others and in the midst of a battle it made her look fragile. Seeing her hanging on the back of Ap’lek as he brought her onto the ship Kylo wondered if she would even survive whatever they had planned for her. Although there had to be something, some spark within her, an instinct. He was sure that they’d killed everyone, even the few that ran out into the desert had been spared hours of wandering frightened in the dark with a blaster shot to the back. And yet she’d found a way to hide.*****Canon divergent.Rey is found by the Knights of Ren during a raid on her village and taken to be their "pet" with Snoke's blessing. Kylo, however, is far too focused on their mission to find the rebellion to partake in such filthy distractions. But from the very beginning he senses something different about this pet, and as time goes by he finds it harder and harder to stay away.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 84
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: This is a dark fic. I've tried to tag it as obviously as I can, but I'll just do one more "abandon all hope" type thing before I start. It's about Rey as a sex slave of the Knights. Non-con, coercion, drugging, bad bdsm etiquette, it's all here. If you don't want to read that...don't keep reading this. I'm mostly posting it for myself to be honest, as the fantasy came to me and broke me out of a Looong writing slump...so it's something that I've been writing when the other things weren't coming to me.
> 
> Additionally, and maybe most importantly: I am not a Star Wars Lore Scholar. I do not know anything about the EU or the specific circumference of Naboo or like what the breeding habits of...Jawas are or whatever. If something is glaringly wrong (keeping in mind its canon divergent) please let me know, but this really...isn't...about...that stuff, now is it?
> 
> Anyway...enjoy?

They found her at the end of a raid when they were sure everyone was dead. Yet there she was, cowering in the narrow space behind a broken door with smoke and sparks and ash curling around her like an aura as she pulled her knees to her chest, trying to make herself small, trying to disappear. She was no fool, she knew they were men, human men just like her, but standing around her in their black cowls and metal masks, the glow of the burning village casting them all in gold, it was as if she’d been cornered by mythical monsters, silent, looming.

“What have we here?” One said, crouching down to look her over.

His mask was splashed with blood that smelled like wet earth and the scythe like weapon strapped to his back dripped with the same dark evidence. With a gloved hand he grabbed her jaw, turning her face from side to side.

“Spoils of war,” another said. “Bring her to the ship.”

Then another,

“Kill her and let’s go. That was our order, raze the village.”

She couldn’t tell who was speaking as they all hid behind masks, standing still with their spears and sabres, crossbows and hatchets.

“We _did_ raze the village. She survived. Perhaps there’s something special about her.”

One of them chuckled. 

“Yeah, it’s between her legs.”

Her breath caught in her lungs and she pulled her knees tighter to her chest as they all laughed together. This was what she'd been warned about since childhood along with all of the young scavengers working in the village. _When you see the ship, like a black dagger slicing through the sky, run for your life_. _Run for your virtue, run for your soul_. _The Knights of Ren will take all of it and show not one ounce of mercy._

The man who had examined her so closely stood and easily pulled her to her feet. Surrounded and overpowered she knew better than to struggle, only stood as the tears ran from the corners of her eyes, her body trembling in his grip. If she'd learned anything in her years of junkyard fights and scavenger competition it was that she needed to pick the right time, find the right escape and right now, there was none. The knight pulled heavy black shackles from a pouch in his cape and fastened them tightly to her wrists, the metal turning seamless as it locked, two red lights indicating her imprisonment.

“Please don’t do this,” was all she could think to say, but he simply threw her over his shoulder, holding her steady with one hand on her ass as they left the crumbling food center.

“Where’s Kylo?” Another voice asked as they walked through the smoldering ruins of her village.

“Said he sensed something, probably digging around for some artifact.”

Bodies littered the charred ground, fires burning all around like a beacon calling forth misery and grief. Dead animals lay burning in their corrals and she closed her eyes to the destruction as they made their way to the black shuttle with its tall, ominous wings. As the knight carried her up the ramp she lifted her head to look out onto the desert one last time but instead she saw a tall, broad figure all in black stalking towards the ship, a glowing red crossguard lightsaber in his fist; the last knight. 

“Help me,” she cried, sensing that he was different from the rest…a leader…or an outcast. “Please!”

If he heard her at all he said nothing as he walked past her up the ramp as the bay door closed and she felt a thick needle jab into her neck.

  
_She was small. Most people were small to him, but against the others and in the midst of a battle it made her look fragile. Seeing her hanging on the back of Ap’lek as he brought her onto the ship Kylo wondered if she would even survive whatever cruelty they had planned for her. Although there had to be something, some spark within her, an instinct, strength. He was sure that they’d killed everyone, even the few that ran out into the desert had been spared hours of wandering frightened in the dark with a blaster shot to the back. And yet as they all lay waste to the tiny village she’d found a way to hide._

_Most of the cities on Jakku were deteriorating, the people starving, begging, stealing. It was a good place for smugglers, traffickers, contraband and counterfeits, a good place for criminals and rebels to hide. Without discipline their desperation had turned them into animals, and she was a runt._

_Who found a way to survive._

She woke in a smaller room with cool, recycled air and no windows. The side of her neck ached where she’d been injected with a sedative and she was naked. Luckily the tiny room had a narrow bed built into the wall with fairly comfortable linens; probably considered utilitarian to anyone who’d experienced even a taste of luxury, but to Rey they were sumptuous. She wrapped the silky grey sheet around body and curled into the corner, goosebumps standing out on her arms. 

The voices outside the sealed door were muffled, but close.

"Check if she’s awake yet, we'll see if she’s worth keeping.”

“Let her sleep until we get to the Finalizer at least.”

“Why? You remember what he told us…indulge your desires, your basest needs…do what your darkness asks…”

The voices cut off quickly and she heard footsteps in the hallway. Something tingled through her blood and she drew in closer to herself, her head resting against the wall as she focused in to listen.

“Get to your posts,” a low, deep voice said. “We’ll be contacted soon and need to give a full report and I’m not going to cover for your wandering.”

“Yes sir,”

“Yes Kylo,”

And in an instant the voices were gone.

A while later the door opened and a short, boxy droid came in with a tray of food, hovering in the air in front of her. Instinct drove her to inspect it as she ate; the panels, extensions, the language it spoke, how it was propelled. Everything she saw, everything she used or touched was a fascinating puzzle to her. In her days in the desert she’d spent hours scavenging old ships, taking apart broken droids and abandoned cockpits only to put them back together again, squealing when they lit up, brought back to life even if only for a few moments. Had she been born somewhere else, had different luck she would have been a pilot one day, or a ship builder, she knew it. The need for it bubbled in her blood. Had she been given the chance she would have been something...important.

“Please remain calm,” the droid said, "as the second dose is administered.”

A thin metal arm extended from the black droid holding a syringe with a thick white liquid in the barrel. 

“No, no please. I don’t…I won’t move I’ll stay here…please I don’t…”

“Please remain calm,” it repeated, the arm moving closer, “As the second dose is administered.”

She skittered around the small room, pleading and crying with the droid who simply repeated its task, twirling in place and extending its arm.

“No! NO!” She yelled, and the door to the room slid open.

“Stop,” Kylo said, holding his hand out, fingers extended.

At first Rey was sure he was admonishing her, but then the droid was all but thrown from the room, beeping and sailing down the dark hallway outside her cell. The masked Knight stood silently, watching her scramble to the bed, pulling the sheet tighter around her body. His outstretched arm moved to point at her and she felt a sudden heavy warmth, as if she were covered by a thick blanket, something holding her in place.

“You’ll be given something to wear on the Finalizer,” he said, his voice calm and low. “You’re being sedated because we don’t want to have to kill you in your frantic attempts to escape and I know that if we gave you the opportunity you would fight. Give me your word you’ll behave, that you'll keep your mouth shut and follow Ap'lek’s direction, I’ll call off the injection. For now.”

“Yes,” she said, nodding vigorously. “I’ll behave. I promise I won’t…”

“What is your name?” He interrupted, not moving from where he stood, but dropping his hands to his sides, curling them into fists. 

“Rey,” she said, looking somewhere over his shoulder, out the open door.

“You wouldn’t get very far, Rey,” Kylo said. “I’d advise you not to plan an escape. Vicrul enjoys the chase and feasting on the prey.”

Although she couldn’t see his face she had a sense that he was smiling. 

“What’s your name?” She asked. 

He didn’t answer, only turned on his heel and ducked through the door to leave the chamber. Before it slid shut Rey sat up straight and said,

“Thank you,”

But he said nothing in return.

  
_She needed to eat more._

_She needed to be stronger._

_She needed to realize the power she held._

_He’d sensed it in her the moment she’d met his gaze through the tinted shield of his helmet. She was looking to a monster to save her, looking to see the man in the darkness. He'd heard her say the words, ask him his name. But he'd also felt her, felt the pulsing energy, like a thread reaching out and into his mind._

_If she survived this trial, she would be dangerous._

It was hard to calculate how long she waited, listening at the door, nodding off as the sedative worked through her system. How did people live their whole lives on ships, out in the darkness of space, no sunrise, no sand between bare toes, no breeze through their hair, no scent in the air as the seasons changed. 

The door slid open and the droid appeared again, locking itself in with her, the door closing tight before she could even think of jumping up. Besides, if she moved too fast she was nauseated and her limbs felt heavy.

“Please dress before we leave the ship.”

A panel on the droid opened and a shelf slid out with a pile of fabric that she snatched up immediately.

“Th..thank you.”

“We’ll be docking on the Finalizer shortly.”

  
A black tunic that nearly reached her knees and a cloak far too big for her, the fabric dragging behind her like a train when she stood up; but it was warm and it smelled like incense and damp trees. There were no shoes provided, no leggings or skirts, but she was grateful for the modesty. Now she just needed to get out of this room and find a way off ship.

She was standing in the center of the cell, adrenaline buzzing in her blood when the door opened again. Instead of a droid three men were waiting, grinning ear to ear, their arms crossed over their chests. They couldn't be more than five years older than her.

“Oh good, she’s awake,” the one in the center said.

She recognized the voice. These were the knights, the terrifying, faceless monsters that had stolen her from Jakku. Only now they weren’t wearing masks, only black trousers and tunics, and shiny, knee high boots with thick soles. 

“Let me go,” she said, setting her jaw and lifting her chin. 

She’d been afraid before. But these were only men and she’d fought men before. And won.

“And angry!” The smallest one said. 

He was only a few inches taller than Rey, with sandy colored hair and pale blue eyes. Although he looked like a mischievous child she could see the darkness behind his crooked smile; different from mischief…it was sadism. 

“Go where pet? You’re on a ship in the middle of the galaxy, nothing out there but more men like us.”

She briefly thought back to the one man who had visited her when she had just woken up, the one who’d asked her name. What did ‘men like us’ mean? Because he had seemed different although she didn't trust any of them.

The center knight grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. Sure enough at the end of the long corridor was a wide window and outside nothing but blackness and stars. For a moment she was dumbstruck, filled with wonder. She’d only been off of Jakku once and it was so long ago she could barely find the memory when she wanted it. Now the sparkling galaxy was stretched out in front of her, the men holding her hostage barely noticing its majesty. They were jaded, privileged. They lived in the sky, flying all over the universe while she was trapped in the sand.

“I advise you to stay quiet,” the sandy haired knight said as they walked. “If he doesn’t like you, he’ll kill you without blinking. If you play nice and keep your mouth shut, you’ll live, maybe get a reward.”

“Yeah,” the third man said. “I know what sort of reward you’re thinking of Vicrul.”

The three men burst into laughter but Rey just stared out at the stars again.

She knew what they were thinking of too.


	2. Desire and Decadence

She was not overly concerned with her virtue or the concept of protecting her purity or any of those ancient superstitions. Her body was nothing to her but a tool, and sex was nothing but a transaction or perhaps a biological imperative. As a naive child she’d entertained far fetched stories of mysterious princes coming to rescue her, discovering a single soulmate in all the galaxy made just for her. Feeding her fantasies her older friends had told her how it would be so magical and so lovely, the world exploding in a cascade of stars when she finally felt it, when she learned how incredible sex was, when one day she “ _made love_ ”. 

“I mean, I know he only wants me for sex,” one of her friends told her as she packed her things to leave for Dantooine with a spice smuggler who claimed to work for the Rebellion, “but it does feel so good. And I get out of this sand heap. So everyone wins.” 

Perhaps everyone did win...sometimes. But she’d also seen women on their knees sucking cock in alleyways for food. She’d seen married “soulmates” sneaking around with other partners. As she grew and her body developed, many of the traders and smugglers that came through the town offered her portions or credits or tickets off that god forsaken planet if only she would lay down and spread her legs. She'd always refused. Not because she was afraid, but because if she did it for one, how would she say no to anyone else? And was that all she was good for? Would anyone ever see anything beyond it?

Rey knew very well what these gallant Knights of Ren expected of her in return for keeping her alive. And she knew that if she wanted to eventually escape unscathed, it would be in her best interests to give it to them without putting up a fight.

The room they brought her to was an empty black expanse of windows looking out at the stars, with a floor so shiny and dark that it was as if they were walking on water, only the sounds of the knight’s heels echoing off the walls. 

“On your knees,” Vicrul said with a wicked smile. “Mouth shut…for now.”

She did as they asked, twisting her wrists in the tight metal shackles she’d been fitted with. Someone else ran a gloved hand through her hair, resting his palm on the back of her neck to hold her in place. 

“Is it finished?” A voice boomed from out of nowhere, low and menacing. “And where are the others? Where is Kylo?”

“I’m here.”

More footsteps behind her and she saw the cowled, masked knight from her cell pushing through the others, walking past her without a glance. He pulled the hood back from his head and went down on one knee, the chrome in his mask glinting in the dim light. She tipped her head to the side, curious as to why he would hide his face when the others were seemingly out of uniform…human. 

“I’ve told you before not to wear that wretched thing in my presence,” the voice said.

Suddenly a hologram of a man appeared in front of them all. No, not a man, much taller, much thinner, twice the size of a human. His skin was gray and drawn with tight, wormlike lips and dead eyes set deep into a sunken face. The knights, she could somehow sense, all drew back into themselves. The fidgeting and murmuring all came to an abrupt stop and she instinctively lowered her gaze. Whatever or whoever he was, he was terrifying.

But then the tall one, Kylo, who had visited her cell, stood tall, pressed a button on the side of his mask and lifted it from his face, bowing his head in defeat. She could only see a bit of his profile: a mass of dark, wavy hair, the line of his nose and jaw. When he spoke, his voice was more…soothing than when he’d talked to her through the modulator. 

“I apologize, Master Snoke,” he said. “We return to tell you the mission is complete. The village was razed, not a soul left alive and the data we were seeking was retrieved.”

“Not a soul?” Snoke asked, sounding almost amused.

Rey could feel eyes on her, the skin on her scalp prickled as the silence filled with the weight of her presence. In that moment the advice to stay down and stay quiet seemed wise.

“All but one, found in the wreckage of a building,” Kylo answered. “They want to keep her. The spoils of war, a reward for their hard work." He paused then and she held her breath, still staring at the floor. "She’s already thought of escaping twice and she…may end up being more trouble than she’s worth.”

She watched Kylo’s black boots came closer, stopping right in front of her. The room remained silent and so she dared to look up.

He was…normal; not at all what she expected to find hidden behind a black mask. He was younger than she’d imagined with smooth pale skin and amber eyes. His lips were full and dark, matching the strength of his long angular nose. He was…handsome.

He huffed out a small laugh, his lips curling at one corner before he stepped away.

“Don't listen to him. We can keep her under control,” one of the other knights said. He was tall, lanky, with no hair at all, eyes as blue as what she assumed an ocean must be. “A collar, a locked cell and she’ll learn her place soon enough.”

The men all laughed and she looked around the room to try and find Kylo again, but he was standing off to the side, watching Master Snoke, his mask dangling from his long, gloved fingers. 

“Do not let her take focus from your training or your missions,” Snoke said. “When we find where the Resistance is hiding I don’t want you distracted by your cock.”

The men laughed but Snoke did not. Neither did Rey. 

She just stared at Kylo, who was staring out at the stars and seemed to not even notice she was there.

She was locked in the cell again as the Finalizer made its descent. Walking back between them she’d overheard the men talking of their temple where they lived between missions, although they never mentioned a location, planet, quadrant, city…nothing she could use. 

“What shall we call her?” Vicrul said, his hand heavy on the back of her neck, thumb brushing over her skin. 

He’d found a way to be touching her almost constantly since they’d left the audience of Snoke and she wondered how long it would be until he “indulged his basest needs” with her. 

“My name is Rey,” she said quietly, and the knights stopped walking, shocked, she supposed that she dare to speak out of turn. 

“No one asked you Rey,” the bald one said, his lips curled into a sneer as he pushed her into the tiny room, locking her in alone.

The landing jostled her awake and she heard crew in the corridor, more than just the knights, there were dozens of people unloading from the ship, beeping and sirens indicating the opening of the bay doors.

“Help! PLEASE HELP ME! I’m locked in here!” 

She pounded on the door with both of her fists and what little energy and strength she still had, but it soon became clear that either the room was soundproofed, or more likely no one on the Finalizer cared. It was doubtful that she was the first prisoner ever kept on board and the screams of the incarcerated were easily ignored. 

The door slid open and Vicrul stood on the opposite side, his grey eyes burning with anger. He was fully dressed in what looked like a military uniform, polished boots and black gloves. In one hand hand was a silver syringe and in the other an open collar made of heavy, thick metal.

“No one is going to release you, princess. Save your screaming for when I’m on top of you.”

It was a useless gesture but she backed herself into the corner anyway, trying to get away from him. 

“Have you ever been on Florrum?” He asked, squirting a bit of the clear liquid from the syringe.

She shook her head.

“You’ll need this to adapt to the atmosphere. The air quality isn’t ideal. Because our temple is there we’ve grown accustomed to it, but your tiny body won’t do well.”

He stepped closer, leaning in so that his nose was against her neck, breathing into her hair.

“So sweet,” he murmured, right before jabbing the needle into her arm, “I can’t wait to split you open.”

“Please, no…please…” was all she could say as the drug coursed through her, thickening her tongue, weighing down her limbs. 

She felt the heavy collar click and beep around her throat and felt Vicrul’s hand run through her hair before her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

  
_Ap’lek was again the one to carry her, her body limp, head hanging back, her hair hanging like a long dark ribbon over his arm. Kylo resisted the urge to run his bare hand over it, just to feel the softness. It had been quite some time since he’d felt softness._

_He’d been with women before. When he came to the Knights, when he held out the crackling crossguard saber and took their loyalty as their leader they’d been surprised to hear that his body, stained with so many sins; murder and jealousy and hatred and rage…was still pure. In his life before purity had been a virtue, the pleasures of the flesh nothing but a distraction to his studies. But now vice and desire and decadence were his studies, sadism his meditation. Sex, the power of its release rushing through his blood was like a breath of new life, a burst of adrenaline…a drug in a world that demanded he set aside his humanity. The other part…the affection, the intimacy and softness were unnecessary luxuries that he saw no need for. He only needed the power. And so when there had been other sweet spoils of war he’d devoured them just like the others and discarded them when he was done._

_But Rey…her name was Rey, she’d told him so in her small, shaking voice. She’d not been afraid to look up at him, to try and see through his mask and tell him who she was._

_Now she was locked in the round cage, her unconscious body curled on its side as they lifted it from the ground. They’d stripped her out of the spare uniform pieces and put her in a collar and a gown, most likely the clothes of a whore that used to service them, or some other victim of Vicrul’s debasement._

_Rey was not a common outer rim whore._

_Rey was different._

_He wouldn’t touch her._

_But he couldn’t help but look._

She woke in a cavernous room with walls and a ceiling of ancient stone but lined with screens and cables and blinking lights…a control center. She was cold.

And caged.

An iron cage not tall enough to stand in, just long enough to stretch her legs out swung from a thick chain and she sat in the center of it. Once the drug had knocked her out they’d taken away her tunic and leggings, dressing her in a thin black gown, sleeveless and sheer enough that she may as well be naked. There were goosebumps on her skin and she shivered in the cold of the recycled air. 

A laugh rose up from below and she leaned forward to grab the bars of the cage, making it swing a bit as she glanced down. That, combined with her dehydration and hunger made her stomach lurch and she rested her forehead on the cool metal wondering if she would vomit on them. 

She was only dangling four or five feet off the ground like a centerpiece for the knights as they sat on black chaises, laughing and talking, holding bottles of liquor, smoking from elaborate spice pipes she’d seen on Jakku. The smoke was cloying and sweet and made her head swim as it curled up through the bars of the cage.

“Our little loth cat is awake,” someone said. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vicrul stand. He was bare chested, wet, his hair slicked back, feet bare. For some unspoken reason she feared him most with his wide, insincere smile and pale, scarred skin. His voice sent a shiver up her spine as moved to pull a lever, letting her prison lower to the ground.

“Let her out then,” he said, stroking her cheek through the bars of the cage, “let’s see what she can take.”

Her time had run out. 

_They’d drugged her to keep her docile. It was hard to connect to her in that state, the fuzzy shroud that surrounded her mind kept him from learning more about the mysterious Rey. He was far from her anyway, sitting alone with his drink, devising plans he would propose to Snoke, focusing on anything but the shaking girl standing in the center of the room, wavering on her feet._

_“Come on little one,” Vicrul cooed, slapping her face once or twice to bring her around. “Are you going to be a good girl for us?”_

_He was a trickster with a silver tongue. Kylo had seen it before, the way he would cradle them in his arms or call them pretty names. He would stroke their hair and kiss them, something Kylo had never even imagined, but when they dared to step out of line or refuse him in any way, his punishments were vicious and scarring._

_He gripped his drink like a vise as she was laid out on a table, her arms outstretched, the gown pushed up over her hips, exposing her completely. From his place across the room where he was studying the chart pieces they’d compiled, Kylo could see the dark tangle of hair between her slim legs and his heart sped up, his cheeks heating. The men stood around her, their cocks in their hands as she blinked awake, groaning in pain as the drug wore off. Before long she would beg them for it to avoid that pain of withdrawal, sealing her own fate. She scrambled to sit up, her eyes wide, and Ap’lek pushed her down roughly with a heavy hand on her chest, the men bursting into laughter. This time her wrists were locked down._

_“You didn’t answer me,” Vicrul asked again, spreading her legs and standing between them, stroking himself._

_“I…I didn’t hear…”_

_He crouched over her, caging her in with his arms, licking up the side of her neck as he sunk two fingers into her passage. She threw her head back, her mouth fallen open and Kylo nearly dropped the crystal tumbler in his hand as he felt a hot wave of energy flow out from her as Vicrul stretched her open with two fingers._

_“I asked you,” he said, moving to suck on the taut pink nipple of her exposed breast, making her gasp, her eyes open wide with surprise. “If you’re going to be a good girl.”_

_Kylo could feel it. She was…enjoying it. Somehow. Even through the haze of the drug he could feel how the pleasure pulsed in her veins._

_“Y-yes…yes sir,” she stuttered as he moved back to stand between her legs, removing his hand and positioning his cock to enter her._

_“Good girl,” he purred, bending to kiss her on the mouth by way of reward._

_Her back arched off the table as he pushed inside, groaning his approval. She whined in response to his steady, punishing thrusts, Kylo’s glass shattered on the ground and he quickly left the room._


	3. Starved

There had been children in the village, orphans like Rey, who were abandoned as babies. They’d grown up in countless homes, passed from family to family who took care of them as long as they could before passing them on to someone else who might have the necessary room or food or time. Before long the nomadic orphans were old enough to join together and make a family of their own, living in abandoned houses, sleeping beneath makeshift tents in the desert outside the village, selling scrap metal and raw minerals to buy food and medicine. When she was younger, Rey played with the toddlers, running with them through the village or out in the dunes, teaching them to slide down sandy hills on pieces of sheet metal torn from the hulls of dead ships. There was one girl a few years her junior that she particularly took a liking to, taking the time to bathe her, teach her to read, make sure she ate. The first time she sat the girl in front of her on the ground, pulling a comb through and tying her hair back in braids, the child had started crying, sighing, curling into Rey’s lap and refusing to leave.

“She’s touch starved,” one of the older women had told her as she saw Rey carrying the sleeping girl on her hip. “I see it in all the orphan children, some more than others. No one cuddled or loved them when they were little. No one gave them anything. It’s been so long since they’ve been given affection, attention of any kind. You watch girl, that baby will be clinging to your side now.”

Of course, Rey had been an orphan too.

Once the men were done with her, Vicrul gave her something to eat and a canister of water before locking her back in the cage with a thin blanket before raising it above the room. For a while the men laughed and talked as they dressed, a couple of them grabbing one more drink for the evening, ignoring her completely, but before long they left the room one by one. 

“Time for bed,” the bald one said. 

Ap’lek was his name. He’d taken her after Vicrul, putting her on all fours, wrapping her hair around his hand to pull back with each hard thrust against her hips. His cock had been long, bruising her as he drove in as far as he could, laughing at her whimpers of pain.

“She’s wet,” he’d said, running his fingers between her legs, “I think she likes it. Do you like it, pet?”

She’d only whined an answer, too ashamed to tell the truth.

He lowered the cage slowly in the darkened room and she worried she would be pulled out again. Her body was sore and her head ached and she didn’t have the energy to beg for a reprieve. But instead of opening the little hatch to let her out, he pulled out a syringe, like the one Vicrul had given her on the ship. 

“Time for our li’l loth cat to get her rest,” he said, smiling at her as the needle went deep in her arm.

He was younger than the rest. Perhaps the darkness hadn’t taken quite so deep a hold yet she thought, curling up on the metal floor and falling asleep.

  
The room was dark when she woke, only a faint blue glow from somewhere behind her. For a moment she sat still, listening to the clacking of keys, beeping monitors and whirring cores. Twisting her position she looked out of the bars to see Kylo working in the dark. He sat alone at a bank of screens, a droid beside him displaying a holographic star map. Although he was still cloaked in black, these clothes were looser and she noticed that his feet were bare, his dark hair disheveled as if a thought had woken him from sleep. He shook his head and said something to the droid, making the map disappear. 

“Hello?” She called out, hanging tight to the bars as the whole cage swung from side to side with the slightest movement.

“Don’t bother begging,” he said, not even turning around. “I’m not going to let you go.”

“Oh I…no…” she paused, hoping he’d look at her. It felt strange calling out into the dark. “I just need to use the fresher…please.”

He sighed and turned his face up to her, just watching, eyes glittering in the low light of the room. Finally he moved to pull the lever, lowering the cage to open the hatch. She was surprised to see him hold his hand out, as if helping her step from a ship, well mannered and polite. His palm was warm, his hand nearly twice as big as hers and as soon as she stood he pulled it away.

“Follow me,” he said, walking quickly from the room.

The other parts of the temple seemed ancient and almost decrepit, tall stone walls and curving ceilings, black doors that she supposed concealed the sleeping knights. Shelves reaching twenty feet high held books and scrolls, stones etched with ancient glyphs and sigils as if they were in a massive library. But were the knights here alone?

“Is…is Master Snoke here?” she whispered, catching up to his long strides, holding the hem of her gown above the sharp stone floor.

Kylo whirled on her, holding a finger up to her face as she nearly ran into his chest.

“Don’t say his name. Don’t even think it. Do you understand me?” 

For a moment she felt frozen in place, as if she wouldn’t be able to run even if the walls were to cave in, her feet one with the stone beneath them. His eyes narrowed and she felt a dull pain in her head that stopped as soon as it started, her body freed from its invisible bonds.

“You know nothing about him. His power. I advise you not to tempt fate. Come on…”

  
_It had surprised him to hear her say his master's name, to call for him as if he were a friend. His paranoia took over and for a moment he wondered if she was a trick, a spy, something sent to test his mettle. But then she’d barely understood what he was doing when he dug into her mind. She knew nothing about Snoke, nothing about the Force or the Rebellion. Just as he had originally suspected, nothing but a scavenger from the desert._

_With a power she didn’t understand._

_He let her into the fresher and closed the door, giving her some semblance of privacy. If she tried anything he would know. If she hurt herself he would know. He could sense her movements behind the walls, hear water running. When he was a child his mother would twist her hair into braids in front of the mirror in their fresher, the room filled with steam from the showers, her perfume that smelled like the sweet white flowers that grew on Endor…_

_A lightning bolt of pain forked through his mind and he growled, clenching both hands into fists tight enough to crack his knuckles. It was part of his training. A part he hadn’t asked for._

_Letting the old things die._

_Rey came out with pink cheeks and damp hair that she’d artfully twisted into three knots at the back of her head._

_“Thank you,” she said, turning back to walk towards the cage, her eyes trained on the floor._

_He followed her down the passageway, watching her hips sway beneath the sheer gown. It was cut low, open almost to her waist and the little bones of her spine ran down her back like pearls. When they got to the cage, he reached out to touch her arm and her whole body stiffened beneath his hand. Fear poured from her in waves.  
_

_“Was it your…were you pure?” He asked, although he wasn’t sure why._

  
Such a strange question for a man who killed for a living, who’d sworn allegiance to the darkness. What would he care about virtue and virginity? Still she nodded. He almost looked like a child when he'd asked, his eyes wide as he searched her expression, a lock of his dark hair fallen out of place, long and wavy, slanting across his cheek. In his sleeping clothes, in the dark of night he appeared so much softer, much younger. Perhaps this was why he always wore the mask, the gloves and heavy cloak. Now, face to face his gaze was penetrating and uncomfortable so she turned to look into the pitiful cage with its single black blanket only then noticing that he still had his hand on her arm. He pulled back.

“Why didn’t you scream?” He asked, ducking his head so he could look her in the eye, as if by holding her gaze he could see her answer.

Again she felt a faint dull pain between her eyes. But she said nothing, only furrowed her brow. He must have known why she didn’t scream. Why would she scream? What good would it do? Why would he ask her such a thing on her first night after being abducted by a group of mercenaries who held her down and raped her with a promise of more to come? The answer was obvious.

“I promised to behave,” she said, her eyes glancing away, somewhere beyond him. 

Her body’s reaction to Vicrul’s touch, his lips and fingers and cock stroking her most secret, hidden places, had been involuntary. They had to have been. When he sunk inside her, holding tight to her hips, it was only the nature of humanity that made it feel so deliciously heavy and full. His tongue circling her hardened nipple made her gasp only because of its novelty. Kylo continued to stare at her through narrowed eyes but she gave nothing, crawling into her prison and wrapping the blanket around herself like a cocoon, anything to escape his study. He shook his head and flipped the lever to raise the cage to the ceiling and she watched the whole time. He knew. He knew it was a lie. 

The room was cold and empty, and when Kylo turned off the bank of screens he’d been working at she was thrust into endless black, only his footsteps letting her know she wasn’t alone. 

“Kylo,” she said quietly, gripping the bars, trying to find the shape of him in the light.

“Yes?” He was right below her.

“I didn’t scream because…because I knew that he wanted me to scream. I wouldn’t give him that.”

If the answer satisfied him he didn’t say. He said nothing, and a moment later she heard his footsteps shuffle quietly from the room.

For the next couple of days, Rey was the focus of the Knights’ attentions. She would wake to the ratcheting noise of the chain lowering her cage, her head pounding from dehydration, exhaustion, and the effects of the drug that they injected her with twice a day. 

“How long do I need this?” She asked Ap’lek as he jabbed the needle into her hip. (she was grateful that he didn’t use the same location twice as her biceps and neck were already bruised and aching from prior doses).

“Don’t worry about it, princess,” he said, slapping her ass when he finished. 

The men took on roles in her life, giving her some semblance of order. Ap’lek always gave the injections, always put her to bed. Ushar and Cardo fed her like a pet three times a day, sliding a metal tray into her cage along with a canister of water. They were cold with empty eyes and she was sure that they didn’t even see her as human. When they took their turns with her they were rough and quick, taking their pleasure and leaving right after with barely a word. She only knew their names because of hearing the others speak to them. They used her, nothing more.

Vicrul was different. He was the first to touch her, the first to kiss her mouth. He licked and nipped and sucked at her skin as if she were a meal to devour. When she was wet for him he smiled with victory, sucking her juices from his fingertips while she lay beneath him. When he dragged noises from her, whimpers and whines and gasps, he would laugh and howl like a dog, rutting deep into her cunt, his fingers digging into her hips. 

“I bet I can make you come,” he would whisper, buried inside her, his pelvis grinding against her clit. “Poor little princess, she can’t help but love being a whore for a scoundrel.”

And sometimes he did. Sometimes he would move in just the right way, run his hands through her hair, or bite her bottom lip as his cock emptied inside her and she would feel her body betray her, clenching around his length, pulling him deeper as she dug her fingers into his back, holding him against her. Everything within her would come alive, her skin tingling, her heart racing, the breath rushing from her lungs, and she would feel real, pure pleasure filling every cell of her existence. 

But as soon as it faded, the space would be filled with guilt. Shame. Vicrul would pull out of her roughly, slapping her hip like he’d mated a farm animal and she would feel cold and empty, exposed. They rarely allowed her to clean herself, enjoying the sight of her disheveled and covered in their seed and sweat. And when she finally was left alone, locked away and out of sight, she would let the swinging cage rock her to sleep, the ecstasy of her orgasm only a distant memory. 

  
Of all of them, Kylo was the only one who hadn’t touched her, hadn’t kissed or fucked or tortured her. There were times, when the men were bored that they would let her out of her cage, instructing her to get them drinks or massage their feet, anything to exert their power. Cardo once put her on all fours and rested his feet on her back for nearly an hour, her knees and palms numb from the cold stone floor, her back and neck sore from the position. And yet when he’d pulled his feet from her and told her to sit up, he’d given her a piece of some sweet, rich pastry that she ate from his hand and called her a good little kitten and it embarrassed her how she felt her cheeks heat up with pride…how she’d wanted to be rewarded, how she gobbled up his praise. 

Kylo watched the whole scene from his place across the room. She’d been surprised to see him joining the men in their evening drinks and conversation, something he usually avoided warning the men not to lose focus or forget to meditate before going to bed. They talked of his dedication behind his back, but not with much reverence. He was their leader, but had only just taken the helm and some of them wondered about his dedication to their cause. They only needed to take her place for one evening to know that he was singular of focus, staying up in the dead of night, searching through data and sending out messages, desperate to find something on the broken star chart he pored over for hours. 

When Cardo’s stunt was over, Vicrul called her into his lap and pulled at the straps of her gown, exposing her completely to the waist. 

“Such perfect little tits,” Ap’lek said, draining the amber liquid from his glass. 

“I could do with a bit more,” Vicrul said, pinching and twisting her nipples until they ached, dark pink and hard beneath his fingertips. “We need to put a little more meat on her bones,” he added, pinching her side. “Go get me another drink. And one for my boy Ap.”

She stood and nodded, but when she moved to adjust her gown he grabbed her wrist, tight enough to make her cry out.

“I didn’t say to fix your dress princess,” he growled, smacking her ass with an open palm. “Go.”

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from reacting and nodded, crossing the room. When he looked up, Kylo was watching her, his glass empty. She would have to walk past him to get to the wet bar against the wall.

“C..Can I get you a drink, sir?” She asked, stopping in front of him. 

His eyes swept up over her body until he met her gaze. She saw that there was a tinge of pink in his cheeks, but it was most likely drunkenness.

“No, pet,” he said, swirling the ice in his glass before standing up, "I've had enough.”


	4. Resisting the Fruit

They were sometimes called away although they rarely spoke of their work in her presence, and no one ever visited them. It truly was an oasis for the knights alone. The temple would be so dark and silent when they were gone and she would curl onto her side and watch the droids clean and repair things around the room, anything to keep her mind active. It shamed her how her heart rate would slow, her spirits calm when she heard their voices, saw them striding back into the room, welcoming the familiar.

“Where’s my little desert rat?” Vicrul called out, looking up at the cage. “Let her down. I need a shower.”

She’d been at the temple for nearly two weeks, as far as she could tell. Kylo had taken her to the fresher during his midnight studies once or twice where she attempted to clean herself up, rinsing her mouth, wiping the sticky spend from her thighs and stomach, anything to make her feel somewhat human again. But the trips were infrequent and he was often impatient to get her back to her cage, knocking on the door after ten minutes telling her to hurry up. She always rushed out, thanking him profusely and never asking for a second more. Most of the knights had used any possible excuse to exercise some sort of punishment…except Kylo; and she always wondered what would happen if one day she pushed him too far, so when he gave an order, she followed without question, somehow sensing the pent up power and anger buried just beneath his calm and quiet surface.

But now Vicrul pulled her from the cage and crooked his finger, indicating she should follow him to the showers, a white tile and chrome trimmed room beside the fresher, lined with shower heads and benches. It was warm and humid with fragrant steam, the floor damp from previous use and she nearly giggled at the sight of the soap and shampoo, sponges and brushes on the shelves.

“Strip,” he said, undoing the knot at the top of her gown. “You stink.” He winked at her when he said it, as if it were a playful joke between them. 

His body was slender and rippled with muscles, his cock thick and already halfway hard as he watched her beneath the water stream, the spray smoothing the hair back from her face. In another world, another time, she would have considered him handsome…roguish, not at all the monster she was taught to believe the Knights were. Perhaps his humanity is what made made him so frightening. He stepped beneath the water and grabbed a bottle of soap, lathering the clear gel in his hands.

“Oh, let me, princess,” he said dramatically, rubbing the musky lather into her shoulders and arms, running his soapy hands down the length of her spine and between her asscheeks. “Someday I’m going to get you good and hot, begging for my cock and then I’ll stuff it up your ass,” he said, his tongue flicking out over the shell of her ear as he slipped one finger inside her tight entrance, making her cry out. “You want that?”

“I…”

“Say you want me to fuck your ass,” he said, pushing her against the wall face first. 

“I…I want you to fuck my ass,” she breathed, spreading her legs just a bit and tipping her hips backward. 

How quickly she'd been conditioned to want it, a few moments of bliss, the adrenaline of arousal, the lust clearing her mind of anything else. When she was being fucked there was no homesickness, no hopelessness, no terror or pain or confusion. The feeling of someone bringing her to a blinding climax swept it all away if only for a few moments, and she treasured it…treasured anything that made her forget her captivity, however brief. He fucked her roughly with two fingers, twisting and scissoring against each other inside her wet passage, his erection pressed against the small of her back. She pushed against his hand, tiny mewling cries escaping as he brushed over a particularly magical spot deep inside. Proud of his accomplishment he stepped back, spanking the wet globes of her ass with an open palm, the sound echoing off the walls, the sharp pain instantly burning into white hot ecstasy.

“Oh what a good girl you are, showing me your pussy like that,” he whispered, kissing the back of her neck, grinding into her hips with his hardened length before pulling his hand free from her pussy and stuffing the wet fingers in her mouth. “I’m going to miss you princess.”

He thrust into her before she could ask what he meant, his hips snapping against her ass as she pressed her cheek to the smooth white tile of the shower room, suckling the salty warm evidence of her arousal from his skin. He pulled out of her mouth, moving his hands to her hips, pulling her away from the tile so he could push deeper inside, growling his approval at the way her walls clenched and fluttered around him. 

“Come for me,” he said, his hand moving to her clit, rolling it between his fingertips, her slick dripping onto his hand. “Kylo wants to hear you come, don’t you, Ren?”

She turned her head and opened her eyes to see Kylo standing beneath the shower beside them, his broad, bare body shining and wet like polished marble beneath the spray, his eyes nearly burning into hers as the water poured over him. Vicrul kept fucking into her and she kept watching Kylo, who was holding his cock, his impossibly huge, thick cock that was hardening in his fist. 

“Come on princess don’t play shy now, soak my fingers,” Vicrul growled. “Show him what he’s missing.”

She felt him, his body, his hand, his lips. She heard his voice in her ear, but all she could see was Kylo Ren staring hungrily at her body, watching her whimper and writhe on another man’s prick. His tongue flicked out over his full lower lip and it was as if she could feel it on her skin. It was while she was stuck in this trance, looking at the one man who had never touched her that she came, crying out loud enough that it echoed off the walls, her mouth open, tongue licking at the wet tile. Vicrul’s climax quickly followed and he held her tight around the waist as he emptied inside her, praising her cunt, palming her tits and promising a reward. 

But it seemed she’d already gotten it.

After watching her orgasm, Kylo had nodded in her direction before silently leaving the room and she’d had to bite her tongue to keep from begging him to come back. 

  
_He shouldn’t have gone in. When he saw Vicrul pull the girl into the shower room he should have turned away. For the first time he understood the necessity for Jedi to be celibate, to wisely deny themselves the pleasures of the flesh, as the want was all consuming. Feeling drawn to her naked body was exactly the sort of distraction he’d promised to avoid. In his communications with Snoke he’d reported on the activities of the other knights, how they teased and taunted her, fucked her and punished her, kept her in a cage like a songbird and yet none of it fazed their leader in the slightest._

_“And you? Have you partaken of the fruit?” Snoke asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“No. I haven’t, with your training and by your grace I will not be seduced.”_

_Snoke had laughed before his hologram flickered and disappeared from the room._

_By the time he’d stripped down and entered the steam filled showers, she was already facing the wall, Vicrul fucking her with two fingers, his other hand on her neck, pressing her face against the tile. Rivulets of water and white soap suds ran over the curves of her ass, down her tanned and muscled thighs and Kylo watched as she went up on her toes, her calves flexing tight as she cried out, pushing herself onto his hand._

_He should have left then. He should have left when he felt his cock swelling in his palm, angry red, weeping at the tip. Instead of stroking himself beneath the hot stream of water he should have gone to meditate, turned away, asked them to stop. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. He didn't want to.  
_

_Her breasts were smashed against the wall, eyes closed as Vicrul replaced his fingers with his cock and just like the first night, Kylo felt a wave of red warm energy flow from her body. Pleasure. Even through layers of fear and humiliation and sadness there was pleasure, and she was relishing it, making it last. When her eyes opened and locked on Kylo’s he gripped his cock tight enough to cause pain, trying to prolong the aching ecstasy of watching her being so thoroughly used. Vicrul thrust into her at a brutal pace and she wailed and whined like an animal in heat, pushing back against every snap of his hips._

_Kylo wanted to lick her. He wanted to lick the sweat and soap and water from her skin, lap up the satiny cream from her pussy, suckle at her tight pink nipples. He imagined it all happening in his mind while flicking his tongue out over his bottom lip, thinking of her own tongue slipping into his mouth, swirling over his cock. He wondered how hard he could make her come; if she would say his name, if she would thank him for it, dragging her fingernails down his back. Looking back at her, he watched her eyes go wide as she began wailing in ecstasy. He saw her face, her neck, even her chest flushed red as her climax rocked through her body; and she’d been staring at him the whole time._

_He shouldn’t have gone in. He shouldn’t have stayed. And when the trance was finally broken between them, he hurriedly turned to leave, stroking himself to a blinding orgasm alone in his room._

Ap’lek left her two water canisters and a small black box with extra food before giving her an injection as they prepared to leave.

“What’s going on?” She asked. A few moments earlier she’d had several questions ready to ask but now, after the needle sunk deep, it just seemed like too much. It was too hard to find the words she needed, her tongue felt thick. “You’re all busy.”

He stroked her hair and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before locking the cage. 

“Mission,” he said. “But it shouldn’t be long. We don’t even have to leave the quandrant. I suspect we’ll be back in a day or two.”

“A day or two…but I can’t…”

“piss on the floor,” he said, pulling the lever to raise the cage. “and then you can clean it up when we get home.”

“But the...the air...I won’t have my...” she was nearly frantic, grasping at the bars.

“What? The air?” For a moment he looked genuinely confused before laughing as he walked away. “You’ll be fine without your shots little girl...but I’m sure you’ll be happy to see me when I get back. Why don’t you try and think of how you’ll reward me.”

The Knights emerged later in their full combat gear, faces hidden behind masks, weapons strapped to their backs. For a moment they gathered in a tight circle and spoke in hushed tones while she looked down at them from her perch. As they left the room together stalking toward their shuttle, Kylo Ren looked over his shoulder giving her one last glance before leaving her in silence. 

Without them the temple was dark and almost unnaturally cold, her cage cramped and the bars sharp against the bones of her spine. Shadows on the stone walls became creeping specters. The beeping and whirring of maintenance droids were the footsteps of monsters or the laughing of predators when she tried to sleep. Unsure of when her captors would return she rationed the little portions of food they’d given her and only sipped at the water. How funny that her life as a scavenger was of use to her now. There was no rumbling stomach, no headache from dehydration…only fear. 

She managed to sleep for six hours, gauging her rest by the holo screens that marked time at one of the maintenance stations. Two tall droids rolled in, one cleaning, one running diagnostics at a bay of screens. 

“Hello,” she called out, trying to sound stern and professional, someone in charge. “Please lower this cage and unlock it. You’ll find the lever just to the right of the light panel.”

The droid was quiet, but she saw its hand freeze in mid air. It had listened to her. 

“Lower the cage now,” she called out, attempting anger. In her short time here she’d even been conditioned to fear the repercussions of the droids. Everything was to be feared.

The droid turned and tipped its face up to her.

“No. The pets are to remain contained while master is away.”

And rolled out of sight.

  
She ate a few bites more, noticing that her hands shook as she lifted the food to her mouth. The men had been gone for 20 hours. Once the droids were done in the main room they shut down the lights and she was left in a black, cold, void. Almost as if she’d been thrown into space. Her body shivered and she wrapped the thin, scratchy blanket around her shoulders, leaning against the bars, looking at nothing.

_“You’ve been such a good girl.”_

She thought back to after the shower with Vicrul. He’d pulled her out from the water spray before she’d even caught her breath, his seed dripping down her leg. She was still looking for where Kylo went, he’d left the showers right after she’d come while looking him right in the eye. But the knight gripping her arm tight enough to bruise hadn’t had enough. He pulled her across the wide corridor and pushing a button opened a sliding black door into his sleeping chamber. 

It was exactly as she’d expected, spartan and dark, nothing but black and grey, a rack of weapons in one corner, an elaborate smoking apparatus in the other, nothing at all to make it look personalized...nothing homey. Opposite her was another door and a wall filled with screens, maps and intel flashing and scrolling by, glowing blue. His bed was wide and neatly made, and for a girl who had slept on iron bars for weeks it looked like heaven. 

But even more glorious was the window. A window as wide as the wall, looking out over rolling yellow sand dunes and silver clouds racing through a white sky. A gasp escaped her lips and he laughed at her. 

“Only a poor little scavenger girl would be impressed by this pit.”

He’d thrown her onto the bed and spread her legs, his cock already hard again, already pressing forward. 

“You’ve been such a good girl for me,” he said, thrusting deep. “Such a good little whore, so well behaved, spreading your legs whenever I ask, taking my cock in your tight little quim.”

She let her eyes slide to the side, looking out the window as he fucked her. A gust of wind kicked up and a swirl of sand passed the window, curling and twisting upward as if escaping the ground. A tear ran over her temple, but he couldn’t tell as she was still wet from the shower. 

After a few more deep thrusts he pulled out and crawled up her body, straddling her chest, his knees pressing hard into her outstretched arms. 

“Open up, princess, let’s see how much you can swallow.”

She’d gagged, only able to take a few inches before her stomach lurched, tears stinging her eyes, but he’d pushed further, not letting her breathe until she kicked and squirmed, making him laugh. Her struggle must have enflamed him as he pulled from her mouth and quickly erupted, ropes of white semen coating her face and neck. He rolled off and gave her a cloth to wipe herself before moving to his closet.

“Maybe I’ll make a decree when we get back little Princess. Maybe if you’re a good girl you can leave the cage and stay with me. Just me. My own little pet that no one else can touch.”

It should have thrilled her to hear it, the idea of leaving the cage, sleeping in a soft, warm bed, protected by a man who would make sure no one else could hurt her, a man who would feed her and clothe her and keep her safe. It should have made her happy to hear that he was pleased with her, that he still wanted her, that her life wasn’t in danger. 

But something about his offer sounded far more like a threat. 

  
When she’d been alone for thirty six hours, pissing onto the floor like Ap’lek had suggested, her throat dry from rationing her water and food, the paranoia began to set in. A dark pit of doubt settled in her stomach. They weren’t going to come back. They'd all been killed. Or captured. Her cage was her tomb and years from now they would find her bones, wrapped in black blankets, rattling against the bars. She narrowed her eyes at the droids that worked below her, spitting at them, ordering them to let her go no matter how much they refused. 

“Are they watching me?” She yelled, looking down at the droid cleaning the floor below her. “Can they see me through your eyes? Are you reporting on me?”

“I am not a reconnaissance unit. Only maintenance.”

Her skin started to itch, legs twitching when she tried to rest as if snakes had burrowed beneath her muscles, running through her body. Was this the poison air they’d warned her about? Was the air making her head ache and her hands tremble when she lifted the morsels of food to her lips? 

Anger quickly became impenetrable sadness, grief for all that she'd lost, for what her life had become. She curled into herself, shaking, and sobbed, her head resting against the cool metal.

“Please come back. Please don’t leave me here. Please.”

After forty hours she was unable to sleep. Her muscles throbbed with pain when she tried to lay still and her eyes felt dry, stinging when she blinked. The food was gone and she drank down the last ounces of water before pulling her knees to her chest and beginning a steady mantra of counting off the time, tapping her fingers on the floor of the cage…1,2,3,4,5…2,2,3,4,5…3,2,3,4,5…

When the droid came back to mop up the last of her piss on the floor she aimed carefully with her water canister and threw it at its head, laughing uproariously at the hollow metal CONK sound it made, then crying when the droid left.

“I’m SORRY! Please! Please I’m sorry…come back! Please come back! Don't leave me alone!”

She cried. She cried until there were no more tears, her ribs and back aching from the sobs, her lips cracked and dry. The room was dark and she was alone, screaming into the void. This wasn’t the life she was supposed to have! She was never supposed to be caught! She was never this weak. None of it made sense. Her arms trembled, her skin itching, her joints tight and sore from being cramped in her cage. And when she’d gone fifty two hours alone, her body gave out completely and she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. A Knot of Sparking Wires

The alarm that woke her echoed off the walls, red lights blinking, droids racing into the room below her. Moving her head to look made her dizzy, her stomach gurgling with nausea, every bone in her back cracking as she straightened up. 

They were back. 

Clinging to the bars and craning her neck she watched their entrance into the room below, her heart racing with anticipation. It was a strange mix of fear, dread and desire. Having been alone for so long she needed another human face, another voice. She need water and food and her shot to help her breathe, but she was struck with terror at the thought of what hoops she’d be made to jump through in order to get them, the humiliation she’d have to endure in order to feel better. 

The door slid up and the Knights strode in in complete silence. Only six. She counted once, twice and was sure. They’d lost one in whatever battled had ensued. As they pulled off their armor and masks she looked over their broken and battered bodies, frowning faces covered in cuts and bruises, arms and chests wrapped in black bandages and healing tape. A flood of relief washed over her as she saw Vicrul and Ap’lek…and Kylo. Counting out the rest she realized it was Kuruk they’d lost. Kylo carried his helmet in his hand.

“He gave his life to save us!” He called out, holding the helmet high in the air while the other men went down to one knee. It felt almost wrong for her to be watching, an intimate moment she wasn’t meant to be included in.

Rey bowed her head and she listened to Kylo’s low and calming eulogy. 

“He gave everything he had to the dark side,” he said, “to the cause of the First Order, to finding the source of the violent and vicious rebellion in order to snuff it out. His reward will come from the galaxy as he becomes one with the Force and we must continue to fight so that his death is not in vain.”

The men called out a single word in a language she’d never heard before and then stood, breaking off into smaller groups, none of them regarding her at all.

“Please,” she called out, daring to raise her voice. “Please…let me down.”

The men went quiet, the creaking of her cage the only sound as they looked up at her pitiful face. 

“Please…I…I’ll do anything. I need water…I need to get out…”

Kylo’s lip curled into a snarl and he stalked away, but Vicrul was smiling at her. It was a dark, threatening smile of victory, the thrill of seeing her so broken, so weak, excited at the prospect of watching her beg. She shook with anticipation as the cage was lowered until she was eye to eye with him in his wide stance with his arms crossed. An angry burn sliced across his shoulder, slanting through his collarbone as a bruise bloomed around his left eye. 

_Good_ , she thought, a tiny flare of anger licking up from the embers in her stomach.

Her feelings were strange. When he opened the hatch of the cage she was dizzy, sweating, feeling as if walking three steps would knock her out and yet she was also angry, spoiling for a fight. Her mind was clear and focused even as she felt like her mouth was full of cotton, and she bit back the desire to spit in his face. Before saying anything he looked her over, his eyes narrowed as if he were searching for something specific.

“Come on scavenger,” he said, his voice laced with exhaustion, “you smell like shit.” 

He grabbed her arm and she pulled herself free, bristling at his touch, the way his fingers dug in hard enough to leave a bruise. Raising an eyebrow at her he reached out for her again and she stepped back.

“I can walk on my own. Don’t touch me,” she growled.

Without a word he cracked the back of his hand across her face, hitting her hard enough to make her bite her cheek, her back teeth crashing together, the taste of blood rushing into her mouth. Her cheekbone throbbed with pain and she blinked back her tears, not wanting him to see her cry. She’d been taught long ago that crying was a weakness. He sighed and ran a hand over his face to compose himself.

“I forgot,” he said, grabbing her by the back of the neck and walking her toward one of the black metal cabinets, fingers digging deep into the muscles at the base of her skull. “You’ve been going without.”

“I…I…just need some water…” she said after he shoved her down into a chair.

He was rifling through the cabinet but turned to look her in the eye.

“Watch your mouth, scavenger. I’ll give you what you need, when you need it. Understand?”

She nodded, her blood icy in her veins. This was the other side of Vicrul, the one she’d only seen brief flashes of, the one she’d feared waking, and yet even though she was starving and dehydrated, she also wanted to fight him. She didn’t want to give in to whatever he had planned for her. He pulled a syringe from the cabinet and yanked her arm forward, jabbing the thick needle deep in her arm before she could protest.

Instantly she felt warmth radiating out from her heart, a pleasant prickling over her scalp as the drug sunk in. Everything seemed quieter, duller, slower moving and softer at the edges and she sat back in her seat, looking up at Vicrul who was smiling at her now. In a blink everything had changed. Even the pain in her cheek had faded a bit and he reached out to stroke the swelling bruise with the back of his hand. 

“You have to behave, scavenger. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

She could only stare, struggling to find words, something to say that would be right, something that would keep her out of trouble. 

“I…I’m sorry about Kuruk,” she said, shuddering as a wave of warmth rippled through her. 

She was suddenly tired. She wanted to lay in Vicrul’s bed like she had only a few days ago. Any bed, anywhere soft. She was tired and sore and…sad and she didn’t want to be awake anymore.

“Yeah,” he said, a bit taken aback by her concern, his grip on her arm loosening the slightest bit as he walked her down the hall. “He fought hard. We just couldn’t…come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

_The mission had been a disaster. Their intel had been shaky, and what was supposed to be a small outpost of rebels turned into a makeshift army of angry villagers, well informed and well prepared. Somehow they’d been ready for the Knights to arrive and they were lucky they only lost Kuruk._

_It was Kylo’s fault._

_He should have known as soon as they left the temple that they were in danger, their strategies faulty, their focus blurred. As they approached he should have been able to sense the energy in the village, the presence of rebel fighters, but he’d neglected to do so._

_Because all he could think of was Rey._

_When he should have spent the trip to the outpost in meditation or further study of their maps, Kylo found himself remembering the look on her face as they left her in the dark; the confusion and fear and sadness. She’d stared at him particularly, nearly begging for him to come back and he feared that had she called out to him he would have gone. Thinking of her face brought back memories of her body, the way she looked when she was coming, her jaw slack, straining tendons in her neck. He could easily picture her pink cheeks, the dark, hard peaks of her nipples, the muscles in her legs, water dripping from her chin. More than once he’d foolishly thought he’d seen her on the battlefield; a lithe, dark haired rebel fighting for some lofty ideal, and his distraction had brought his body count down._

_Reporting to Snoke on the Finalizer, they were dressed down like insolent children, driven to their knees in front of their master with white bolts of pure energy shot through their bodies. It was a brutal punishment as he’d seen right through all of their flimsy defenses._

_“Do you think I’m not watching you every moment of the day? That I don’t know how some of you have lost yourselves completely in a welcoming cunt? You lost a brother today, all of you, because you were distracted. Don’t let it happen again, or your precious pet will become a blood sacrifice on the altar of the First Order, torn to bits in front of your eyes.”_

_They’d been quiet on the shuttle home to the temple._

_“We’re not getting rid of her,” Vicrul said finally, drawing all of their attention. “But there’s no need for you to worry about being distracted by her anymore. I’m claiming her for my own.”_

_A few grumbles went up around the shuttle, their greed and lust battling to the forefront of their shared pain. She was a drug to them, a comfort object and he was threatening to cut them off._

_“Which isn’t to say I won’t let you fuck her,” Vicrul acquiesced, “we all have needs…but she stays with me.”_

_Kylo’s jaw clenched, fists curled at his sides. It wasn’t because he’d laid any claim to Rey, but because Vicrul had no right to take her. Kylo was the leader of the Knights of Ren and if anyone were to keep the girl for his own, it would be him._

_If he wanted her._

Once she’d guzzled down what felt like gallons of water and eaten her fill she became even more tired, her muscles heavy, feet dragging behind Vicrul who took her to the showers and scrubbed her with a dry sponge that scratched her skin until it was pink. Holding tight to his shoulder to keep from falling she cried out when he roughly spread her legs to clean her as if she were an animal, hands and fingers roaming over her, inside her, pinching and stroking trying to illicit any sort of response, but her body was too weak. After the soap was rinsed away he let her slide down the wall as he cleaned himself off. She could only barely hear him over the sound of the spray and the feeling of wool wrapping her brain as she fought to keep her eyes open.

“…you’ll belong to me,” he said. “…won’t have to sleep in that cage anymore…little lothcat.”

His body was battered and bruised, bacta patches on his shoulders and chest. When he wasn’t speaking he was wincing in pain and she was surprised to feel a pang of sympathy for him. 

“Wait here.”

He turned off the water and she was instantly cold, shivering on the wet tile floor, knees pulled to her chest. Bending down he grabbed her chin roughly, yanking her face up to make sure she was paying attention.

“Don’t move if you know what’s good for you, do you understand?”

She nodded and he walked away, but as soon as he was gone she reached up and turned on the hot water again, letting it pour over her pinked skin, her eyes fluttering closed as she breathed in the steam.

Her heart stuttered when she heard footsteps, sure he was coming back to punish her for using up the water, but there was no voice, no words. She heard the click of a button and another shower head turning on. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes to check who it was, nervous for what she’d be called upon to do. 

It was Kylo, his hand braced against the wall with the water streaming over his skin, steam rising from his arms. His eyes were closed too, his forehead pressed to the tile. He said nothing but she felt something nonetheless. She felt…the color red. She felt heavy grey fog. She felt frustration and confusion. Rey said nothing, only watched his muscles twitch and flex, his ribs expanding with breath. Knowing he wasn’t watching she let her eyes wander to his cock, thick and dark, laying against his leg. How many times had she lay in the dark alone thinking back to how he’d held it in his fist, long and hard, sliding over his palm. Thinking about it she felt a clenching heat between her legs and she squeezed her thighs together. Her eyes continued to move freely over his wet body until she caught sight of the injury on his thigh. It was a gash nearly six inches long, ugly and jagged with blood oozing from the wound. The skin around it was inflamed, pink and swollen. 

“You’re staring,” he said, not opening his eyes.

“You’re injured,” she blurted out without thinking, without being given permission to speak.

“Yes,” was his only response, not turning to look or offer anything more.

Standing and daring to take a step closer, she tipped her head to get a better look. 

“Doesn’t it hurt? How can you just stand there?”

“I don’t have much choice, do I, scavenger? Can you fix it?” He snapped, suddenly looking at her, eyes fixed on hers. 

She bit her lip and looked down again. The water was washing away the dried blood, but it needed dressing.

“I don’t like the droids touching me. I don’t like the sounds they make, the cold instruments. I don’t…” he said, as if he could hear her thoughts. “I don’t like feeling like a machine.” 

As someone who’d lived on her own for nearly two decades she’d tended to enough broken bones, stab wounds and blaster burns to know she could do something. So she reached for one of the clean towels on the shelf behind them and turned off the shower spray. 

“I can try to fix it. Do you have healing tape?”

He nodded and pointed at one of the metal cabinets across the room and she opened it, pulling out black healing tape and disinfectant balm. 

  
_She walked as if she didn’t know her own power, as if she didn’t realize her wet, naked body, soft and warm, was making his mind a jumble of tangled thoughts like a knot of sparking wires. Split loyalties; the battle of want and desire and animal lust that he need to tamp down to focus on power and strength, galactic conquest. She made it difficult. In fact she seemed more comfortable naked than she was in the black gown that Vicrul made her wear like an ill-fitting costume, a little girl playing dress up. She was more like a wild animal, but not in the cruel, degrading way the others referred to her. He found himself unable to find the words to tell her these things as she sauntered back through the steam, supplies in hand. His tongue was still tied as she knelt down on the tile and pressed her fingers to the wound on his leg, pain shooting through his body with enough intensity to make his knees buckle._

_“I…I have to clean it,” she said, reaching for a wet sponge._

_As she dabbed at the dried blood and irritated skin he reached down to squeeze her shoulder, growling in agony as she worked._

_“I’m…I’m sorry. Should I stop?”_

_She stayed on her knees, lifting her eyes to meet his, her brow furrowed with worry, with concern…for him. He shook his head and took the moment to dip into her mind and look for how she felt, finding the same confusion and conflict of emotion that he was fighting through, the same struggle to push something away._

_Once the wound was cleaned, she went to work drying and disinfecting the cut before applying the black tape to hold it closed. Her arm brushed against his cock and he was embarrassed at how quickly his body responded, blood rushing to harden and lengthen, his heart racing at the feeling of her warm breath on his skin. She froze in place, her hand on his thigh._

_“You’ve never used me,” she said quietly, moving to clean up the supplies, but still looking at the ground. “Am I not what you want?”_

_She finally stood; and she was close enough that her breasts touched his chest as she tipped her head up to meet his gaze, looking for some response, some answer. But the words wouldn’t come. Instead he reached out and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, pulling her mouth open. Without his instruction she sucked the tip of his thumb between her lips, not taking her eyes from him as she let her tongue curl around him, warm and smooth. Yet as quickly as she began, she stopped, her eyes flicking over his shoulder before she pulled back. Outside the room he could hear voices, two of the others talking, laughing. Everything about her tensed up, her pulse ticking at the hinge of her jaw.  
_

_“Vicrul has claimed me for his own,” she said. “Now it’s too late.”_

_She stepped past him towards the exit, but he was finally released from his trance, his loss for words and grabbed her arm to pull her back._

_“No,” he said, “it’s not.”_


	6. Chapter 6

  
His giant hand was tight around her arm, gripping her as if she’d float away were he not her anchor. Outside the shower room she heard Vicrul and Ap’lek talking, their voices heated with quick words and she knew that if he caught her with Kylo she’d pay dearly for it.

“He won’t touch you,” Kylo said, glancing toward the hallway. “Stay quiet.”

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. She was sure she hadn’t spoken the words out loud and yet he’d responded as if he’d heard every word. When he started walking, pulling her from the showers completely naked she resisted, trying to pull out of his grip. 

“Are you disobeying me, scavenger?” He asked calmly, with a look that was nearly amusement. “Follow me and keep your mouth shut.” He pulled her in close, nearly touching his chest, his eyes boring into hers as if digging for truth. “Unless you would rather belong to him. Far be it from me to get in the way of true love.” 

The detached amusement had quickly changed to disgust and she shook her head vehemently. But perhaps it wasn’t so much the idea of Vicrul as it was the idea of love. There was no love to be found in this temple, no love amongst the Knights of Ren. She knew Kylo was teasing her, making fun of her vulnerable position. Surely he had no idea what love was, what it could be. Love wasn’t something he longed for. Beneath the burning touch of his fingers he was ice cold. She was sure of it. 

He lead her into the hallway and she held her breath, waiting for Vicrul to call out to her, to scold her, but as soon as he moved to look in her direction, Kylo held his hand up, fingers splayed out wide like the spokes of a wheel, steady and strong.

“We aren’t here,” he said, his voice low and even. “You must have heard a rat.”

Rey watched with wide eyes as Vicrul seemed to stare straight through her, his hand on Ap’lek’s shoulder as they both listened to…nothing at all. 

“You need something in the comms room,” Kylo said calmly, nearly a whisper, his hand still outstretched towards the two men. “Immediately. You don’t have time for her right now.”

Rey turned to look at Kylo’s face, the furrow of his brow, the set of his jaw. Tension ran through the tendons in his neck as if he were trying to move mountains with his stare. 

“I have to head to the comms room,” Vicrul said, patting Ap’lek on the back, “I don’t have time for any of this now.”

Her jaw dropped in amazement as they both turned away, having never acknowledged her presence, leaving the two of them alone once again. Kylo lowered his hand and pulled her forward, walking towards a door at the end of the corridor. 

“How did you do…”

When they were finally alone he stopped mid-stride and spun around, pushing her against the wall to stop her mouth with a kiss, hard and hungry, their teeth clacking together as he attacked. The stone bricks were cold against her back as his lips parted hers allowing his tongue to slip deep into her mouth while holding firm to her arms. His body nearly covered hers completely as he pressed into her, his chest hot against hers, still wet from the shower, the length of his cock hard and imposing, trapped between their bellies. Of all the things she’d expected of him, a kiss was most certainly last on the list. She was sure that one day he’d put her on her knees or bend her over a table. She was sure that if he intended to claim her, it would be with scratches and bruises and violence, a release of all of the anger that hid beneath his serene, shadowy surface. It was what she’d been brought here for after all, to be used, to be fucked, to be taken. And yet now as he let his tongue twist and stroke over hers he groaned into her mouth as if he were drinking in her breath, consuming her, taking her in like a drug. 

_“I’ve wanted you from the day we found you,” he finally said, breaking their kiss, his eyes locked on her pink, swollen lips. “I tried to stay away. I swore to myself that I would not be distracted...not by…anything.”_

_Because it wasn’t just her body, It wasn’t just the warm color of her eyes that reminded him of the forests back home, or the way he’d watched her move beneath the other men. It wasn’t just a need to taste her skin or feel the clench of her walls around him. He hadn’t wanted to be distracted by her voice, by her strength, by the defiance that was buried deep beneath her skin, the compassion she showed for him even when she knew she could suffer for it. He couldn’t afford to give in to how she made him feel. But now she was in front of him, bare, panting for breath, her eyes searching his. And even though he knew that she couldn’t deny him, that he had every right to take every part of her, he needed to know._

_“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, pressing his forehead to hers._

_“I…Vicrul told me…”_

_Hearing his name was like a spike run through his side and he pulled back, his lip curling into a snarl. In sudden anger he grabbed her jaw, holding her steady, staring her down._

_“I didn’t ask what Vicrul told you. I didn’t ask you what he wanted. I asked what you wanted. I could feel want in your kiss. I want you to tell me if you’re wet for me. Tell me if you will resist me…because I know you like the feel of a cock buried inside you.”_

_Her cheeks flushed bright pink, her eyes shone and he stroked his thumb over her plump lip, pulling it down just a bit to see the shiny wet inside._

_“You do. I’ve felt it. When I look at you, I can feel what you’re feeling. Even when he took you the first time I could feel your blood boiling with want. You crave to be filled by a thick, hard cock. Tell me you want mine.”_

_His thumb slipped between her parted teeth, pressing down on her tongue as his other hand moved to stroke her breast, the tip of his finger tracing the edge of her nipple. Beneath his touch the bud hardened, twisted and taut._

_“So I will ask you again, little scavenger,” he said, bending down so that his lips touched her ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?”_

_And she nodded._

  
She felt weak as she answered, her thighs trembling at the gentle touch of his finger on her nipple. For a moment she could have sworn that the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. But then his lips were on hers again, his hand closing over her breast and twisting the nipple until it stung, making her cry out, the sound swallowed by his open mouth.

“Come,” he said, wrapping a hand around her arm. 

His chamber was nothing like she could have predicted. Similar to Vicrul there was a wide wall of windows looking out over the desert landscape, but the rest of the room was white, nearly glowing with light, plants growing in hydroponic pods lit from within. His bed was wide and lush, covered in white linens. On the table beside the bed was an ancient looking book of parchment as well as tiny jars of different colored inks and long hand-hewn pens carved from bone or wood, so out of place amongst the lights and monitors and screens that filled the temple. 

She would have asked him about the book if she’d had time, but as soon as they entered the room he lifted her, his hands hooked beneath her thighs as he carried her toward the bed, throwing her down on her back. Her legs hung limp over the edge and he knelt between them, holding her thighs apart, staring at the warm, wet pink between them. 

“Please,” she whined, crumpling the white linens in her tightened fists, her belly hot, clenching with arousal as he tickled one finger over her hardening clit.

“You were a virgin before you came to us, if I remember correctly,” he said, stroking slowly down either side of the slick bud, gathering her wetness on his finger. “No one had touched this little flower.”

“N-no,” she stuttered, lifting her head to look down at him, to watch as he spread her open, tipping his head to the side to better ‘examine’ her. “There was no one else before.”

His eyes flicked up to meet hers and for a brief moment she felt a wave of regret rippling between them. Sadness, frustration, grasping at something lost. Holding her gaze he sunk two thick fingers deep inside her with one hard thrust, crooking them forward as he pumped them in and out, causing her back to arch, her legs falling open further as if silently begging for more.

“But he made you come,” he said, his voice as calm and even as if he were reading a book of instructions. Still his fingers worked deep, stroking over a spot inside that made her see sparks. “You liked how it felt.” 

“I…it was…” she struggled to find the right words, embarrassed that it had been so obvious, ashamed that she’d had such a base reaction to a man who had kidnapped her, enslaved her. 

Kylo shook his head, still thrusting in and out, his thumb brushing over her clit as she writhed.

“Don’t worry, little scavenger. I know it feels good. In a world of dark and hard and cold it feels good to heat your blood. Even now you’re trying to hold back.” He turned his head and placed a kiss on her inner thigh. “Don’t you want to come for me?”

His voice was like a warm bath, like sinking up to her neck in one of the deep hot springs she’d found exploring the caves on Jakku long ago. He drew out the sounds of the words, speaking softly enough that she could hear the wet of his lips with each word, hypnotizing and slow. 

“Y-yes,” she said, pushing down against his fingers, rolling her hips against the heel of his hand, “please.”

Somewhere deep in her belly she could feel the coiling heat of her climax building, but instead of giving her what she wanted, he pulled his hand away, making her whine in frustration as he reached up to pin her wrists to the bed, holding her still, not making a move until she was silent and still. Once again he very nearly smiled at her before bending forward and running his tongue between her wet and swollen lips. She cried out in surprise, her legs clenching around his head and he easily pulled himself free, pushing her thighs apart before dipping in again, swirling his tongue around her clit before sucking it between his lips.

“Oh…oh my…” her cheeks burned, her fingernails digging into her palms as she curled them into tighter fists. 

  
_“Has no one ever kissed you here before?” He asked, grinning at the way she trembled and wriggled beneath him, trying to pull her legs together, still holding back, still trying to hide how badly she wanted him. It was one thing to say the words, but to give herself over completely, that was a challenge she hadn’t yet taken._

_“No…no, never. It’s so…” She wouldn’t look at him, her face turned away as he licked deeper, holding her open, savoring the warm, clean tang of her wetness._

_“It’s good. You taste so good,” he murmured, his tongue slow and persistent, laving and sucking until he could feel every muscle of her body tensing beneath him. “I could devour you.”_

_Now that he had broken his vow, given in to what he’d wanted for so long, it was as if he were a beast uncaged. He wanted to consume her, feel her blood running through her veins, hear the pulse of her heart just before she came. He wanted to smell her sweat and hear her cry his name out, see her exhausted and limp with his cock buried deep within her._   
_And he didn’t want anyone else to feel it ever again._

_She was on the verge of coming apart on his tongue, but he wouldn’t allow it, pulling away and sliding up her naked body to capture her mouth, letting her taste her own arousal in his kiss, letting her feel the weight of his body pushing her into the mattress, covering her, claiming her._

_“Please Kylo,” she said, reaching up to touch his face, to brush a lock of his damp hair from his eye. “I need you.”_

_He was surprised to feel her arms wrapped around him, her slim legs wrapped around his thighs, pulling him against her hot, wet cunt. He reared back and looked into her eyes, glittering, alive with energy in the white light of his chamber. Sinking into her mind he saw the same deep red energy, the feral need for release. Lining the broad, hard head of his straining cock with her entrance he pushed in, relishing the way she groaned, the way her back arched off the bed, her fingernails digging deep into the skin of his back, her hips bucking._

_“Oh…oh….it’s too…it’s too much…I…” Her words were hot puffs of air against his chest and he pulled himself up onto his forearms, drawing back to thrust in again._

_“Take it all good girl, take it all inside,” he crooned, nearly exploding at the feeling of her walls clenching around him. “I know you like a little bit of pain sweet girl, you like when they fuck you hard.”_

_He started a punishing rhythm, rocking against her with every thrust, the first warm waves of his climax building in the small of his back like the warning of an approaching storm. She was staring at him, flushed down to her chest, her mouth fallen open as she panted, gripping tight to his arms. Driving in deeper, grunting with each push, he could feel her clenching around him, her slick hot walls pulling him deep._

_“Say you want me,” he growled, pulling back to sit on his heels._

_A single arm around her tiny waist pulled her up to straddle him, allowing him to sink as far as possible into her waiting pussy. Her eyes opened wide as she clung to his neck, her whole body bouncing on his cock._

_“I…I want you…I want you. Please…I need to come.”_

_It surprised him to see her reach down between them, her own fingers fluttering over her swollen pearl as she rocked and whimpered, burying her head in the crook of his neck. But he wouldn’t allow it. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see inside her. He wanted her to feel the connection between them when she finally went over and so he sunk his hand into her wet hair and pulled her back, kissing her hard as his balls tightened, the pulsing heat of his orgasm racing forward._

_“Come for me, scavenger,” he said, holding tight to her hair. “Look me in the eye when you come on my cock.”_

_She nodded, her teeth sunk into her lip, and with one final roll of her hips he felt her stiffen in his grip, her thighs shaking as she came, crying out his name with her eyes locked his. Seeing her undone, feeling her nails sunk into his flesh, her warm damp skin moving beneath his hands quickly triggered his own powerful orgasm, pumping wave after wave deep inside her, growling into Rey’s ear._

  
After catching her breath, she collapsed forward leaning limp against his chest as he held her tight, nearly purring with contentment. His heartbeat was strong and even beneath her ear, his cock warm and pulsing within her, a fullness and delicious ache she’d never known. For a few moments he’d truly made her forget where she was, who she was and what they had done to her. 

“Don’t think of them, not while you’re with me,” he said, pulling out and laying her on the bed.

She pulled herself up to sitting, watching as he pulled a canister from a compartment in the wall, drinking it down in one long gulp, streams of water running down his neck. He made no effort to hide his nudity, the newly dressed wound on his leg the only dark, ugly spot on his broad, pale body. The drink looked delicious but he offered her nothing.

“How do you do that?” She asked, pulling the bedcover up to wrap around her body.

“What?” He asked, moving to the wardrobe and pulling out a black tunic and trousers.

“You answer questions I’ve only thought of asking, you seem to know what I’m thinking about before I say anything.” She stood then, wrapping the white blanket around herself, the end of the fabric dragging along the floor behind her. “And in the corridor…how did you make Vicrul look away? It was as if we were invisible.”

“We weren’t invisible,” he said simply, stepping into the trousers.

When she stood so close he towered over her, bending his neck to look her in the eye and it was intimidating, a reminder of the strength and power she was poking at. She took a step back.

“Surely you’ve heard of the Force,” he finally answered. “I know some of the leaders of your village on Jakku were sensitive with it, and there are texts…”

“The Force? It’s…I thought it was just a myth…stories told to children to get them to behave.”

Again the corner of his mouth turned up in a patronizing smile, infuriating and calm.

“You don’t believe your own eyes? Your own mind?” He reached out a hand and the compartment in the wall opened again, another silver water canister flying into his palm. “Thirsty?”

“I…I didn’t think….” She sat back down on the bed, dumbfounded at his admission and he handed her the water. 

  
_She didn’t know. Just as he’d suspected. Her body thrummed with the same energy that he’d harnessed and trained with since birth, and she barely believed it existed. But perhaps she didn’t need to know her power._

_Not quite yet._


	7. Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends I am so sorry for being so lax in my updates. I can't explain it other than to say my "muse" my "passion" my "ability" to write just...disappeared for a while. Let's blame my chronic depression and anxiety, OK? Anyway, i hope to stay on top of updates now...hope you enjoy.

She sat on the edge of the bed while he finished dressing, sipping at the water while watching him move. The everyday ceremony of wrapping his tunic and tying the belt, slipping on boots and tightly lacing them was fascinating. While she watched his hands work her mind flitted back to him touching her, kissing her, holding her. His smell was still on her skin. What would it be like to be with him, somewhere else, in some other time? To wake up beside him and watch him get ready for the day…to cook for him, to always have someone there to talk to, to touch, to not be alone with. 

She didn’t want to leave.

“We’re going back to the cage,” he said, holding his hand out to her.

Rey’s heart sunk as she stood, her body still tired and sore from his thorough, delicious fucking. But now, with a single sentence, in a blink, the nakedness she’d enjoyed with him seemed shameful. Instead of taking his hand she crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her eyes cast downward.

“Rey,” he said, his voice low but firm. “Take my hand.”

Without a word, she picked up the water canister and threw it at the wall beside his head, leaving a dent in the finish. Her heart was racing, her sadness and shame replaced by anger and confusion. Not half an hour ago he was cooing in her ear, kissing her mouth, stroking her hair as she dozed on his chest. She wasn’t fool enough to believe he loved her, but she was angry at how cleverly he’d played her, pretending he felt something when really he was just as cold and empty as the rest of them.

Instead of lashing out, Kylo simply moved toward her, closing in enough that her spine bent back just a bit when he leaned in.

“You realize I could snap your neck before your next heartbeat,” he hissed, his lip curling into a sneer, “and no one would say a word.”

“You said you wanted me,” she volleyed, not looking away from his dark gaze. 

He smiled then, that lopsided, hidden smile that held darkness behind it as he ran the back of his hand over her cheek. 

“And I had you. My… _need_ is sated, pet.”

“No it isn’t,” she said, her brow furrowing as she felt a pull, an ache. She felt conflict, torn in two directions. Staring deeper into his amber eyes she felt…him…wanting her. “You…you want more, but you…can’t…take it. You’re afraid of what _he’ll_ say.”

He pushed her away violently, hard enough that she fell backward onto the bed. It didn’t hurt, but pulling away from him felt as if the breath had been torn from her lungs, a sudden physical exhaustion that weighed heavy for a moment before fading again. 

“When Vicrul comes looking and finds you here, he will argue with me,” Kylo said, speaking slowly and lightly, as if guiding her through a task. “Like the child he is, he will attempt a fight that he will lose. And when he does, he will take it out on you. Is that really what you want?”

She said nothing, only tried to steady her breathing as her blood turned to ice. Vicrul had taken out his frustration on her before and she’d nursed her wounds for days.

“So you _are_ going back to the cage, Rey. Now take my hand,” he said, holding it out to her once more.

With a curt nod she did as she was told. They left the room and he stalked toward the gathering space where her black cage hung empty, pulling Rey behind him. 

“But you don’t want to leave me there do you?” She whispered, knowing he wouldn’t answer. “You don’t want to leave me to Vicrul or Ap’lek or any of the others. Will you watch when they fuck me again? Or will you join in?” 

He squeezed her hand so tightly she was sure she’d hear a bone crack as she tried to keep up with his determined pace. Nearly jogging to match his long strides, she stumbled against his broad, immovable back when they reached the room and he stopped in the doorway.

“Where have you been?” Vicrul asked, standing up from his place on one of the loungers. “I told you to wait for me in the shower room.”

“I took her,” Kylo said, his voice low and relaxed as Rey cowered behind him. “She tended to the wound on my leg and I fucked her afterward.”

The words were like hard pellets bouncing off her skin, cold and unfeeling. It was nothing like what they’d shared only an hour earlier. She dropped his hand and he made no move to take it back. In fact he wouldn’t even look at her, the two men engaged in a silent stare down for what seemed like an eternity.

“Come here,” Vicrul finally said, crooking a finger in her direction. “I’m not going to lose track of you again. Perhaps I need to keep you on a leash little lothcat.”

Walking towards her keeper, Rey looked over her shoulder, hoping Kylo would wink or draw his saber, show her that it had all been part of some grand plan. But his eyes were focused somewhere over Vicrul’s shoulder, somewhere far from her face, far from the tears stinging the rims of her eyes. 

The other knights watched the exchange carefully as this uncomfortable challenge of power went far deeper than their beds. She’d heard Vicrul talking with the others about Kylo’s leadership, how he doubted Kylo’s devotion to the dark side or the Knights of Ren. They said that his parentage was far too immersed in the light, a comment she didn't understand. None of them ever moved to challenge their leader’s position in the light of day, but it made for almost nightly whispers. In this moment Vicrul seemed to be victorious as Kylo made no move to pull her back, simply turning on his heel and walking away. 

The younger knight’s hand closed tight around her arm and when she looked up she could see the tension pulsing in the hinge of his jaw. 

“I…I’m sorry,” she said, choosing her words as if they were her last, “I had no choice but to do what he told me…and I was…afraid.”

“Don’t lie to me,” he growled, pulling her towards the cage that he’d promised she’d never sleep in again. “He’s not the only one who can read your mind.”

_If he had looked back, if he looked into her eyes he would have lost everything. His focus, his power, his ambition._

_And his anger, the engine that kept his body going forward._

_Snoke had been wise to let him fulfill his more primal needs with whores and prisoners from the outer rim during his training. Night after night they all did what he asked, stripped and spread and sucked and screamed until he was sweat soaked and limp with exhaustion, sending them away without ever knowing their names. With them he lost nothing of his soul. And there was so little of it left, it couldn’t be squandered._

_He'd thought it would be the same with Rey. He thought that he would fuck her and send her on her way, his curiosity with the scavenger fading with the glow of his climax. He was sure that his obsession with her would end. But lying with her in the fading light after they’d finished, her hair fanned out over his chest, her long leg thrown over his, the weight of her body was like an anchor, something sure and solid, real. When he ran his fingers through her damp hair she hummed in delight and he’d felt a sense of serenity he hadn’t known since he was a child. Giving her pleasure, making her happy, letting her feel safe if only for a moment had brought him a sort of bliss he’d only felt on back on Chandrila. But he had no time for serenity. There was no room to imagine a life of quiet peace with a small, soft woman in his arms, a woman who’d knelt at his feet and cleaned the blood from his wound without a second’s hesitation. A woman who had seen right through his mask from the first._

_When he was inside her, when she looked into his eyes and he saw bravery and power and light flowing through her he wanted to throw all of it away. He wanted to take her and kill anyone who tried to stop him. Even now, alone in his chambers, the thought of Vicrul and the others touching her, kissing her, hurting her made his blood boil with rage and jealousy. Helpless to change anything he pulled out his saber and slashed at the white walls leaving dark, burning Xs in his wake._

_Still, he was afraid of what he was beginning to feel for the scavenger, and what Snoke would do to her if he ever found out. Snoke knew his every thought, every move and the motivations running beneath. And so he couldn’t just lie to her. He had to lie to himself. She needed to be back in the cage, away from his bed, a pet for the Knights of Ren. She was nothing to him. She was nobody. And they both needed to believe it._

“Please Vicrul, please,” she begged, trying to wrench her arm free from his grip. “You told me I could stay with you. In your bed! You promised me I was yours. I’ll do anything you ask. I just don’t want to stay in here.”

He let go of her to unlock the cage and she fell to her knees, crawling to him over the rough stone floor. Kylo had given her nothing to wear, her black gown was gone and she was cold. She’d spent days in the cage, alone in the dark and she never wanted to do it again. Vicrul watched her grovel with a cruel smile, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Rey went up on her knees and reached for the belt of his trousers, running her other hand over the bulge just below it. 

“Let me show you, please. Please, I can be good. Don’t put me back.”

He said nothing, only nudged his hips forward as if to encourage her, his hand running through her hair. She worked quickly to pull out his cock, stroking it gently, brushing her thumb over the tip. His shaft hardened and lengthened in her hand as she worked and she took him into her mouth, licking at the underside of his shaft as she went as deep as she could.

“That’s my little cocksucker,” he sighed, his hand heavy on her head, holding her in place as he pulled out and thrust in again, just far enough to hurt, the head of his prick buried in the tight heat of her throat. 

But she didn’t complain, only wrapped her hand around the base, squeezing tight as she sucked, knowing he liked the pull of her lips. He would finish soon. He would finish and she would be forgiven. He would finish and she could go back to thinking of someone else. 

“Hold still, princess,” he growled through clenched teeth, pulling her hair tight in his fist, “You're going to take it all and show me after aren't you little princess?”

She kept sucking, bobbing and he pulled her hair harder.

“RIGHT?”

She made a humming noise of agreement and he laughed, making his final thrust into the back of her throat, making her gag, but pulling back to force her to hold the hot seed in her mouth. When he finished he pulled out roughly and grabbed her face.

"Show me. Show me that you kept it, desert rat."

She opened her mouth to show him the pool of his come and he laughed sticking his fingers in to gather it up before smearing the warm liquid over her neck and chest.

“Good girl,” he said sneering at her, “now you smell like _me_.” Pulling her up by the arm he shoved her into the cage and slammed the door shut, glaring at her through the bars. “Trust me scavenger, you don’t want to be in my room tonight,” he said, turning the lock, “you’re much safer here.” 

“Please,” she cried, holding tight to the cold iron bars as he walked away, already feeling the tiny space closing in on her as the semen dried to her skin. “You promised me. You promised me I’d never have to spend another night in here! Vicrul please come back!”

But he was already walking away.

  
The cage was lifted to the ceiling after the knights bid her goodnight and she curled into the corner, staring down at the corridor entrance that lead to the sleeping chambers. It made no sense how cold he’d been to her, how quickly she’d been dismissed.

_You taste so good…I could devour you_

_Come for me scavenger_

_Don't think of them when you're with me_

She rolled onto her side in the tiny prison, trails of Kylo’s seed dried on the inside of her thighs as she squeezed them together. When she closed her eyes she could imagine him licking her pussy, the wet, delicious sounds it made, the way he’d looked up at her when his tongue plunged deep inside. She slipped a hand down between her legs, finding it still wet and hot, still aching to be filled. The cage swung dangerously as she sunk her fingers inside and rocked her hips against her hand, imagining Kylo was there.

  
_They were meant to meditate in the evenings, an exercise he now saw as nothing more than an opportunity for Snoke to probe their opened minds for thoughts and feelings he could use against them. So instead of kneeling on the floor in front of the window dutifully, Kylo lay on his bed, still tousled from the afternoon, still smelling of sweat and spunk and the slick from her cunt. She was nothing to him, he repeated to himself, nothing at all. She was nobody. He said it out loud, again and again as he stroked his cock, finally crying out the scavenger’s name as he came in the tight grip of his fist._


End file.
